


Him

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Series: Llenwadau Bingo Trôp Slâc OTW (2016) [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: Prompt: forbidden fruitGarak considers those who draw his attention.





	

It may take some by surprise to learn of my… inclination. After all, I have cultivated a very good image that belies it somewhat. The simple tailor, camp and effeminate, with a hint of knowing far more than he should, with blood hidden under the crevices of his hand-claws. Even my looks imply the opposite - a Cardassian, for one, with sharp ridges and a sharper bite, but also one who is solid, who takes up space both physically and metaphorically.

To think that I could be a Submissive would make many laugh, but it’s true. The myth of the waif-like, silent, shy Submissive is rampant in these parts, and it works wonders when you need to locate information. Dominants tended to underestimate them, to trust them, and would allow them places they would never show an equal partner. But Their underestimation was normally Their downfall, so arrogant and dismissive of their Submissive that they didn’t realise They had been betrayed until Their Submissive held a knife in Their gut. 

It was simple for me. Many individuals in Bamarren were Dominants, and those who weren’t acted like one. Eight Lubak and I were perhaps the only ones who didn’t. The underestimation of Eight’s role allowed him to progress unchallenged into the higher echelons of society, but mine… I admit that then I did not control my desires. And allowing my feelings to cloud my judgement lead eventually to my betrayal.

Tain was the first.

There was nothing sexual or romantic in my bond to Him. It was control, only control - me happy to serve Him, and Him… well, happy to have someone to do His bidding. He hid it all in a veneer of care, telling me that He was improving me, pushing my boundaries, making sure I never wavered in my devotion. I was… if not happy, then at least contented. For me, this was what a Dominant-Submissive bond should be - a Dominant who seeked to improve and train their Submissive, and a Submissive who was willing to be the foundations that held their Dominant in power. And then…

And then.

It took a long time for me to accept what He did to me.

And then, a while later, came Julian. Sweet, kind Julian, who I spotted and was immediately drawn to. Perhaps it was feeling a lack of control after Tain, and Paladine, and Barkan, that clouded my judgement, but I was certain he was a Submissive like me. My desires wanted him as my Dominant, but I knew there was no changing someone’s true inclination. And I did to him what I was taught in Bamarren - keep other Submissives in their place, and out of the way of your Dominant - even though I had no Dominant yet.

Well, that backfired rather spectacularly.

It became clear that Julian was most certainly not a Submissive. Oh, he hid it well, but it wasn't all that long before he became He in my mind. And by the time I realised, it was too late - He was moulded into what I desired. My feelings and my desires had subconsciously subverted my overt attempts at keeping Him in His place - I had made the good doctor into my Dominant. Or, at least, set the foundations for Him to become my Dominant. We were never official, but we were Something, and that Something kept me going, and that Something was what convinced me that my relationship with Him would surely mature after the incident in the holosuite…

I believe I empathised a little with Dr Frankenstein in the moment my creation left without a goodbye.

But Sisko…

I would be lying if I said I hadn’t in my most private moments thought about Him. If we still spoke, the good doctor would’ve laughed and called it an “authority kink”, before teasing me mercilessly for the small “crush”. But this was not a crush, not a floaty, fluttery thing that Humans sighed over. This was a recognition, a quick flash in the dark, a sudden knowing that if He asked, I - and not without the least amount of complaining - would comply. 

The captain is very much heterosexual, which is in all honesty a very minor thing. Sex with the captain is not something I require, even if it was something I desired - attractive as he may be, there are always others more willing, less… challenging. Not that a challenge would be a bad thing, but there is only so many times you can hit a forcefield before you get tired. And the Captain was happy enough with his own partners, with Kasidy, and it honestly wasn’t worth the risk to become some kind of… what had the Chief called it? Ah yes, a “homewrecker”. Getting Captain Sisko to be in some semblance of a Dominant role for me would be reward enough.

It’s not that He is uninterested. He needs my control as much as I, He needs to know He can reign me in without hesitation. He would deny as much, but I’ve seen the desire in His eyes in those dozy mornings where He sees me and lets his mind wander, His need when I am on my knees hemming yet another one of those awful starfleet jumpsuits, and yet the shutters go down as soon as He recognises His basic desires. He are afraid, and yet He hungers for my subservience, as I hunger for His hand on the back of my neck.

It has already started. The matter with the Romulans proved that - He is willing to come to me with His darkest needs, things His morality won’t let him consider. I am the holder of some of His darker secrets, and I know He remembers when He sees me. It’s only a matter of time before He realises that I am Waiting. And then… and then, perhaps, indulging in what I know He desires will not be such a dark prospect after all.

He should.

He could.

He  _ will. _


End file.
